LET'S TALK ABOUT LOVE - Special JoyDay Event
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Mari bicara tentang cinta. CINTA itu apa? Menurutku CINTA itu adalah KAU, tentu saja. Kau yang pertama membuatku jatuh cinta. "Aku sadar, aku telah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Tapi, aku juga menyadari perbedaan umur yang jauh di antara kami. Namun, jika cinta menghampiriku aku bisa apa?"/KyuMin /Pedo!Kyu /Kid!Min /YAOI/ HAPPY KYUMIN ANNIVERSARY JOYERS !


**LET'S TALK ABOUT "LOVE"**

**(You're My Love, Of Course)**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M (**_Mianhae sodara-sodara_**)**

**Tapi gak parah koq...cukup aman ^^**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

Mari bicara tentang cinta. CINTA itu apa? Menurutku CINTA itu adalah KAU, tentu saja. Kau yang pertama membuatku jatuh cinta. "_Aku sadar, aku telah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Tapi, aku juga menyadari perbedaan umur yang jauh di antara kami. Namun, jika cinta menghampiriku aku bisa apa?"/_**KyuMin /Pedo!Kyu /Kid!Min /YAOI/ HAPPY KYUMIN ANNIVERSARY JOYERS !**

**.**

**WARNING :**

** YAOI, Pedo, Ranjau TYPO, Alur cepat, bahasa kacau balau tapi gak pake banged ^6^, EYD sesuka hati saya, etc. Bagi yang berpuasa harap berhati-hati karena walaupun tidak terekspos jelas, namun ada beberapa hal yang membuat FF ini masuk rate M. Jadi bijaksanalah cinta #evilsmirk. **

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sudah jelas KyuMin milik saya. Ahahaha.**

**FF ini juga murni dari otak fabulous saya ^^**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T TRY TO COPAS WITHOUT PERMISSION**_

**.**

**.**

**_REVIEW JUSEYO_~**

**.**

**.**

**JANGAN LUPA MENINGGALKAN REVIEW ,YAAAA... SIAPAPUN KALIAN. TINGGALKAN JEJAK JEMARI ANDA PADAKUUUUU...AKU SANGAT MEMBUTUHKAN HURUF DARI KETIKAN JARIMU... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**#HAPPY 8TH KYUMIN ANNIVERSARY#**

**.**

**.**

**enJOY this fanfic JOYERS...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cinta <em>**

**_Benar-benar suatu kata yang seperti hantu –menurutku._**

**_Datang dan pergi sesukanya_**

**_Mengunjungi siapa saja _**

**_Merasuki kapan saja_**

**_Menembus dimensi asa_**

**_Dia tak pernah peduli pada siapa yang dia hampiri_**

**_Tak kenal perbedaan agama, warna kulit, ras, dan suku bangsa_**

**_Dia hanya tahu masalah HATI KE HATI_**

**_Tak mengenal kasta apalagi realita_**

**_Tapi menyenangkan dan membuat bahagia_**

**_Cinta itu semena-mena_**

**_Semaunya_**

**_Dan aku termasuk salah satu korban arogansi indahnya_**

.

* * *

><p># <strong>KYUMIN #<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari itu adalah hari pertama kali aku bertemu dirinya. Dengan matanya yang berair, wajahnya yang basah dan memerah serta sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidung yang menimbulkan kilau di sekitar bibirnya yang tengah terisak histeris.<p>

Aku tertegun

Kulihat _Eomma_-ku dan seorang rekannya tengah berusaha menanangkannya dengan segala macam rayuan yang kuyakin tidak akan dia dengarkan.

Saat itu pukul 12.30 KST. Seharusnya semua murid sudah di jemput oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing, tapi ternyata tidak dengan dia. Entah apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya. Sudah hampir satu jam sejak kelas di bubarkan dan semua temannya pasti sudah pulang. Kurasa wajar jika ia menangis.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu dan _Eomma_-ku bersama rekannya masih berusaha menenangkan si kecil itu. Aku berdiam di tempatku duduk. Di sebuah mainan berputar dengan warna warni yang indah. Kedua mataku menatap lekat kearahnya. Aku merasa kasihan pada _Eomma_-ku dan rekannya itu. Terlihat jelas sekali mereka menghela nafas lelah. Menimbulkan gurat frustasi di wajah keduanya yang mulai berkeriput samar. Mereka bingung dan juga habis akal untuk membujuk _namja_ cilik itu.

Kuputuskan mendekat. Menghampiri dirinya yang sudah pasti tidak sadar dengan kehadiranku. _Eomma_-ku menatapku bingung namun setelahnya tersenyum menyadari maksudku yang ingin membantunya. Dia mengajak rekannya untuk sedikit menjauh. Aku berjongkok. Menyejajarkan tinggi tubuhku dengannya yang berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar. Masih terisak pilu.

"Hei, kau mau bermain bersama _Hyung_?" ucapku lembut. Aku sadar aku mungkin akan bernasib sama dengan _Eomma_-ku dan rekannya itu. Di abaikan. Tadinya kupikir begitu, namun ternyata tidak! Dia membesarkan bola matanya yang sudah membengkak itu dan menatapku bingung. Mengerjap pelan dan isakannya mulai melemah. Dapat kulihat tatapan takjub dua pasang mata di sebelahku. Yah, jangankan mereka, akupun tidak menyangkan dia akan bereaksi terhadapku.

"Kau mau main? _Hyung_ ingin bermain di dalam sana, tapi _hyung_ tidak punya teman. Kau mau menemani _hyung_?" lanjutku dan menunjuk kearah kelas yang bergambar kartun Donal Bebek. Aku tidak tahu itu kelasnya atau bukan. Yang aku tahu aku sering mendapati _Eomma_-ku mengajar di kelas itu saat menjemputnya.

_Namja_ mungil itu masih terlihat bingung memandangiku. Sesekali ia tersedak karena isakannya. Aku menatapnya lembut dan tanpa kusadari kedua tanganku terangkat membingkai wajah kecilnya. Aku cukup tersentak saat tersadar, namun ketika merasakan kelembutan yang hangat di telapak tanganku kala itu aku jadi betah berlama-lama di sana. Kuusap sayang wajah basah itu. Kuhapus titik air mata yang masih membekas di kedua berliannya lalu membelai pipinya lembut.

Dia terus menatapku. Kulihat kaki mungilnya bergerak. Melangkah mendekatiku dan saat aku masih menerka-nerka apa yang akan dia lakukan, dia telah menjatuhkan tubuhnya padaku. Refleks, kedua tanganku langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Naluriku mulai bekerja. Kugendong dia dan dia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Menyurukkan wajah basahnya di sana membuat bagian itu terasa dingin karena tetesan airmatanya. Isakan memilukan itupun langsung berhenti. Aku tersenyum lega.

Setelah memberi isyarat pada _Eomma_-ku aku melangkah menuju kelas yang tadi kumaksud. Kududukkan dia di salah satu kursi berwarna kuning. Dia menatapku bingung.

"_Eomma_, dimana mainan puzzle disimpan?" tanyaku pada _Eomma_ yang berdiri di depan pintu. Rekannya menunjuk kearah lemari di belakangku. Kubuka lemari itu dan mataku langsung disambut jajaran warna-warna yang menawan. Mulai dari balok-balok kecil, origami, puzzle, plastisin, semuanya berwarna-warni. Aku tersenyum dan mengeluarkan satu puzzle berukuran sedang dari tempat itu. Puzzle bergambar tokoh kartun Hello Kitty. Kubawa papan itu ke tempat si kecil yang rupanya sedari tadi masih setia mengekori pergerakanku dengan matanya.

"_Hyung_ ingin main ini. Apa kau mau main bersama _Hyung_?" tanyaku lagi namun dia tak menjawab. Aku duduk melantai di sebelahnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya terulur. Mengambil papan puzzle yang ada di depanku. Dia menatapku sejenak. Kemudian dia mulai mengacak-acak keping puzzle itu. Aku mengulum senyum geli melihat ekspresi seriusnya. Setelah selesai, dia menatapku lagi lalu tersenyum lebar hingga mata bengkaknya itu menghilang, membentuk eyesmile lucu yang menggemaskan. _Oh, betapa ingin aku mencecapnya_.

"Ayo main~" serunya riang. Dia bertepuk tangan lalu mulai menyusun puzzle. Aku tertegun lagi. Dia manis. Sangat manis. Rasanya aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. _Ya Tuhan...Mengapa perasaan ini hadir untuknya?_

_Eomma_-ku berjalan mendekati kami setelah rekannya pamit untuk pulang. Sehingga sekarang hanya aku, _Eomma_ dan _namja_ manis itu yang berada di dalam kelas.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin, Kyu. Hari ini _Eomma_-nya telat menjemput karena dia ada rapat penting. Tadi dia menghubungi _Eomma_. Tadinya _Eomma_ kira Sungmin akan baik-baik saja. Karena dia bahkan tak pernah menangis sebelum ini. Makanya _Eomma_ kebingungan. Untung kau datang. Terimakasih, Kyu" ujar _Eomma_ membelai sayang wajahku. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya. Aku beralih menatap Sungmin dan seketika desiran-desiran hangat terasa semakin memenuhi rongga dadaku.

_'Kau sangat indah. Aku menyayangimu...'_

_._

* * *

><p># <strong>KYUMIN #<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung<em>...katanya mau main. Mengapa Minnie main cendili?" rajuknya lucu dengan nada kanak-kanak yang menggemaskan. Sedikit cadel dan...ahh terlalu imut untuk dijabarkan.

Kuusap pucuk kepalanya sayang. Kelamnya surai itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan tanganku yang pucat. Aku terpana. "Maafkan _Hyung_, _ne_. Baiklah, ayo kita main" aku mulai membantunya menyusun puzzle-puzzle itu. _Eomma_ yang duduk di sebelahku menatap kami dengan lembut.

"Namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Kyu kyu~ Kyu kyu~" rapalnya dengan mata masih fokus ke arah papan puzzle. Aku tidak tahu dia sadar atau tidak mengucapkan namaku seperti itu.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun. Kau boleh memanggilku apapun sesukamu. Aku anaknya Hee _Seonsaengnim _mu" ujarku melanjutkan perkenalan diri. Sungmin menghentikan gerakan menyusunnya dan menoleh kearah _seonsaengnim_nya –_Eomma_-ku.

"Anak _Ceoncaeng_? Kyunnie _Hyung_?" tanyanya polos. Aku tergelak. Sangat lucu saat dia mengucapkan namaku dengan suara manisnya itu.

"_Ne_, dia anak _Seonsaeng_" jawab _Eomma_ singkat. Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. "Kyunnie _Hyung_~..." panggilnya dan aku sungguh tidak dapat menahan diri lagi untuk meraihnya dalam pelukanku. Hanya satu dekapan singkat yang cukup erat kemudian kami lanjut bermain. _Eomma_ pamit pergi keruang guru untuk mengambil tasnya dan kini hanya aku dan Sungmin berdua di dalam ruangan. Sesekali kami menyanyikan lagu khas taman kanak-kanak bersama. Dia tergelak saat aku mencoba menirukan suara kodok dan memekik manja saat aku menirukan suara harimau. Melihatnya tertawa benar-benar membuatku nyaman.

"Yeay! celecaiii!" teriaknya lantang penuh semangat saat keping terakhir puzzle berhasil dia satukan. Gambar Hello Kitty terlihat jelas sekarang seperti saat pertama kali aku mengambilnya. Sungmin naik keatas kursi pendek itu dan melompat-lompat riang. Aku menahannya agar tidak terjatuh dan _yah_...dasar anak-anak, dia malah berlari-lari mempermainkanku. Melompat dari satu kursi kekursi yang lain. Aku yang merasa kewalahan langsung mengejarnya cepat dan meraih tubuh mungil itu. Kupeluk erat-erat agar dia tak bergerak lagi.

"Gendong tinggi-tinggi, _Hyung_~" pintanya dengan puppy eyes yang benar-benar membuat siapapun luluh. Kuangkat tubuh mungilnya itu dan kulambungkan dia tinggi-tinggi beberapa kali. Dia menjerit-jerit senang. Setelah puas, kugendong tubuh kecil itu dan kududukkan di pangkuanku. Sungmin yang merasa lelah menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku dan aku mendekap pinggangnya. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma dari surai kelam itu. Manis. Aroma Strawberry yang sangat kusukai.

"Minnie mengantuk~" lirihnya. Kemudian bergerak menyamankan diri di tubuhku. Posisiku yang duduk bersila di lantai memudahkan Sungmin untuk merebahkan sebagian tubuhnya padaku. Beberapa detik kemudian, alunan nafas yang teratur kurasakan di dadaku. Sungmin tertidur. Kupandangi wajah polos itu lembut. Wajah yang membuatku terpikat di hari pertama bertemu. Tak bisa kupungkiri jantungku tengah menghentak keras saat ini. Namun seolah tak terganggu dengan dentuman keras itu, Sungmin malah tertidur dengan pulas di atasnya. Aku tersenyum. Aku sadar, aku telah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Tapi, aku juga menyadari perbedaan umur yang jauh di antara kami. Namun, jika cinta menghampiriku aku bisa apa?

Hari itu di usiaku yang baru menginjak 18 tahun, aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Pada seorang _namja_ manis yang terpaut 13 tahun denganku. Lee Sungmin.

.

* * *

><p># <strong>KYUMIN #<strong>

* * *

><p>Siang itu aku kembali menjalani rutinitas siang harianku. Menjemput <em>Eomma<em> di tempatnya mengajar. Hei, jangan mengira aku tidak ada kesibukan. Aku sedang menggeluti skripsiku saat ini. Jangan protes! Aku memang jenius, jadi kurasa wajar di usiaku yang baru 18 tahun ini aku sudah berkutat dengan skripsi. Kkkk~

Sejak hari pertama pertemuanku dengan Sungmin, kami semakin dekat. _Eomma_nya yang hampir selalu telat menjemput membuat dia begitu bergantung padaku untuk menemaninya. Sungmin tipe yang manja. Ketika aku bertanya pada _Eomma_ tentang _Appa_ Sungmin yang tidak pernah terlihat di sekolah, barulah aku tahu jika _Appa_nya sudah meninggal dunia, tepatnya sebulan yang lalu, dan _Eomma_ Sungmin mau tidak mau harus meneruskan perusahaan mereka seorang diri. Tentu saja dia sangat kerepotan dan masih perlu banyak belajar. Untunglah beberapa orang kepercayaan suaminya dulu dengan senang hati membantunya. Kasihan _Eomma_ Sungmin. Namun, aku juga bersyukur karena hal itulah aku selalu punya waktu untuk bertemu pujaan hatiku itu. Walau hampir tiap saat aku melihatnya menangis. Tapi lama-kelamaan hal itu menjadi jarang kudapati. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menunggu dengan mata yang berbinar di depan kelasnya. _Eomma_-ku selalu terkikik geli setiap melihat Sungmin yang akan selalu melompat memelukku saat aku datang.

_Apa aku bahagia?_

**Tentu saja!**

.

* * *

><p># <strong>KYUMIN #<strong>

* * *

><p>Dua minggu kemudian, tepatnya hari Selasa siang kulihat <em>Eomma<em> Sungmin datang menjemput tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi. Aku yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku taman mendesah kecewa. Tentu saja. Itu artinya hari ini aku tidak bisa bermain bersama Minnie. Kulihat Sungmin keluar kelas dan terkejut mendapati _Eomma_-nya ada di depan pagar. Langkah kaki mungilnya bergegas mendekati perempuan cantik itu. Aku melihat senyum lebar terkembang di wajah polosnya. Ahh...betapa aku...mencintainya.

Tak lama berselang, _Eomma_-ku keluar dari kelas tempat Minnie tadi belajar dan dia langsung menghampiri _Eomma_ Sungmin. Kulihat keduanya berbicara akrab. Sungmin hanya menatap keduanya bergantian. Tak mengerti. Saat itulah dia melihatku, sepertinya dia baru sadar aku ada di depan kelasnya dari tadi. Bola matanya berbinar dan baru saja dia hendak melangkah menuju kearahku, _Eomma_ memanggilku.

"Kyu...sini sebentar..."

Aku langsung berjalan ketempat _Eomma_ dan _Eomma_ Sungmin berada. Sungmin makin bersemangat melonjak-lonjak. Aku terkekeh melihatnya mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Aku tersenyum mengerti. Dia ingin di gendong. Karena itulah aku mempercepat langkahku. Ketika berada di depannya aku merunduk dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Kyu kyu~" gumamnya teredam di leherku. _Eomma_ dan _Eomma_ Sungmin tertawa melihat kelakuannya. Aku hanya membalas dengan tersenyum canggung.

"Wookie-ah. Ini Kyuhyun, anakku. Kyu, ini Kim Ryeowook, _eomma_ Sungmin" ujar _Eomma_-ku dan aku langsung membungkukkan badan. Menyapa dan mengenalkan diriku pada wanita yang terlihat sangat cantik itu. Dulu aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya sedekat ini.

"Kyu..."

"_Ne._.."

"Apa bibi bisa minta tolong padamu?" ujarnya menatapku dalam. Aku terdiam tak mengerti. Aku menoleh pada _Eomma_ dan _Eomma_ hanya mengisyaratkan agar aku mendengarkan wanita cantik itu.

"Hari ini aku ada rapat yang sangat-sangat penting. Mungkin pulangnya bisa sangat malam. Apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga Sungmin selama aku tidak ada?"

**BAM!**

Seperti mendapat jackpot. Bibirku berkedut-kedut ingin mengulas senyum mendengar permintaannya. Namun kutahan agar tidak dianggap aneh. Kuturunkan pandanganku kearah Sungmin yang terlihat bingung menatapku dan juga _Eomma_nya.

"Ah, _ne_. Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Aku juga tidak sibuk. Aku bisa menjaga Sungmin" jawabku yakin dengan senyum tulus yang mengiringi. Kulihat _Eomma_ Sungmin tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Kyu. Aku benar-benar tertolong. Terimakasih, _eonni_..." ucapnya lega, menunduk kepala kearahku dan _Eomma_.

"Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Wookie. Kau bisa sakit jika terus memforsir tubuhmu. Perbanyaklah istirahat. Sungmin juga membutuhkanmu" ucap _Eomma_ mengelus rambut Sungmin yang masih dalam gendonganku.

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu, _Eonni_. Tapi...situasi sedang mendesak sekarang. Maafkan aku..." lirihnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Minnie..." panggilnya pada sosok mungil yang bersandar nyaman di leherku.

"_Ng_"

"Hari ini Minnie main dulu di rumah Hee _Seonsaeng_ dan Kyu _Hyung_, ya...nanti _eomma_ akan menjemputmu. Jangan nakal, _arrachi_?" _Eomma_ Sungmin menatap dalam kearah _foxy_ Sungmin. Sejenak dia diam –berpikir– dan kemudian mengangguk semangat.

"Iyeeaayy! Main di lumah Kyunnie _Hyung_" serunya dengan tubuh menghentak-hentak.. Semuanya tertawa geli melihat sikap Sungmin. Tak menyangka reaksinya akan segembira itu. _Eomma_-ku dan _Eomma_nya malah mengira tadinya dia akan menangis tergugu lagi. Ternyata...

"Yey! Main cama Kyunnie _Hyung_! Yeay!"

_'Apa karenaku kau segembira ini?'_

_._

* * *

><p># <strong>KYUMIN #<strong>

* * *

><p>Tepat pukul 14.00 KST, aku, <em>Eomma<em>, dan Sungmin tiba di rumah setelah makan siang bersama tadi. Aku langsung membawa Sungmin kekamarku untuk mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang tadi di bawakan _Eomma_-nya sementara _Eomma_-ku langsung menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan bahan masakan untuk makan malam. Aku dan _Eomma_ hanya tinggal berdua di rumah yang terbilang sangat besar ini. _Appa_-ku sudah lama tiada saat aku berusia 4 tahun dan _Noona-_ku sejak menikah dengan pria berkebangsaan Amerika, memilih menetap di Negeri Paman Sam itu. Kesibukan suaminya yang seorang konsultan menyebabkan _Noona-_ku jarang pulang ke Korea.

"Minnie, ayo ganti baju dulu..." ujarku pada si kecil yang malah asik memainkan _game portable _milikku di ranjang. Aku geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Menyadari Sungmin sedang asik dengan dunianya, aku melanjutkan mengganti bajuku. Kaos singlet dan bokser kurasa cukup. Hari sangat panas jadi aku butuh pakaian yang nyaman saat di gunakan.

Setelah selesai, aku bergegas merapikan lembaran skripsiku yang berserakan di lantai. Tadi aku belum sempat membereskannya karena terlalu terburu-buru untuk menjemput _Eomma_ dan menemui Sungmin. Ah, _namja_ manis itu masih sibuk dengan kotak _portable_ itu ternyata.

Ku sortir kertas-kertas itu dengan cermat. Menumpuknya menjadi beberapa bagian. Namun, baru saja aku ingin berbalik untuk mengambil kardus tumpukan kertas bekasku, sepasang lengan mungil telah melingkar lebih dahulu di leherku membuat gerakanku terhenti.

"Minnie..." panggilku pelan. Tahu jika makhluk mungil itulah yang tengah mendekapku. Dia menjawab dengan mendengung pelan, lalu menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di tengkukku. Setelah cukup sering bersama dan mengenal Sungmin aku tahu hampir semua arti tindakannya. Jika di bersikap seperti ini, itu artinya dia mengantuk.

Aku melepas kaitan lengannya lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu kedepanku. Benar saja, mata bulatnya sudah terlihat sayu dan memerah. Sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar mengantuk.

"Tidul, _Hyung_~" rengeknya kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pangkuanku. Aku berjengit kaget. Pasalnya saat tubuh itu menghentak, 'adik kecilku' yang hanya terbalut _underwear_ dan boxer tipis tertindih. Oh Tuhan dan sekarang benda itu berdenyut pelan.

"Ganti baju dulu, baru Minnie tidur. _Arrachi_?" dia mengangguk lemah. Segera kuangkat tubuh Sungmin, membawanya mendekat kearah tas ransel yang berisi pakaiannya. Kupilih baju dan celana secara acak. Sebuah kaos putih bergambar kelinci pink dan celana pendek BEN 10 berwarna biru. Lalu aku beralih membuka seragamnya. Saat itu mata Sungmin sudah terlihat sangat berat. Aku terkekeh melihatnya yang hampir terpejam. Dengan cepat kubuka seragamnya dan seketika aku terpana. Betapa halus dan lembut kulit yang kini terpampang di depanku. Aroma khas anak-anak yang terhirup dari tubuh itu membuatku makin jauh melamun. Astaga, aku benar-benar mencintai makhluk ini.

Tak ingin terjadi hal yang diluar batas, aku segera memakaikan pada Sungmin pakaian yang tadi kuambil dengan sangat cepat lalu kugendong dia dan kurebahkan di kasurku.

"Temani Minnie tidul, _ne Hyung_~" rengeknya lagi dan aku? Ah, sorot itu lagi. Tentu saja aku tak bisa menolak. Kapan aku pernah mengabaikan permintaannya? Tak pernah! Begitu sayangnya aku pada si kecil ini.

"Baiklah..." jawabku dan aku langsung berbaring di sebelahnya. Sungmin beringsut mendekat dan menyurukkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Kyunnie _Hyung_ halum..." ujarnya dengan kikikan kecil. Tangannya bergerak mengusap-usap dadaku dengan pola abstrak yang membuatnya makin berdetak keras. Setelah puas, dia mendongak hingga kini kami bertatapan dan demi Tuhan! Aku sungguh tidak menyadari apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya. Yang aku tahu saat aku sadar, aku telah mengangkat dagu mungil itu dan menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya yang lembut. Kedua mata Sungmin membelalak, tapi dia diam. Tak berontak, dan itu membuatku gila. Kujilat belahan shape-M itu perlahan lalu kudaratkan kecupan kecil bertubi-tubi. Sungmin terkikik.

"Hahahaha, geliiiii...Hyuuunnnggg..." dia menggeliat namun bukan menjauh dari tubuhku malah makin menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. "Manis..." ucapnya dan setelah itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sungmin terus membawaku dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Minnie..mengapa belum tidur? Bukannya Minnie mengantuk?" ujarku setelah menjauhi sedikit bibirnya.

"Minnie tidak mengantuk lagi" jawabnya dan menggesekkan hidungnya di pipiku. Lalu kami terdiam. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, dan Sungmin? sepertinya sibuk mengendus wajahku.

"Minnie.."

"_Ng_?"

"Apa...Minnie menyukai _Hyung_?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Sungmin menatapku lalu sedetik setelahnya mengangguk cepat.

"Minnie menyukai Kyunnie _Hyung_. Kyunnie _Hyung_ baik" aku mendesah kecewa. Yah, memangnya jawaban macam apa lagi yang kuharapkan keluar dari mulut anak berusia 5 tahun saat mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu?

Aku mengubah posisi menjadi duduk bersandar di headboard ranjang. Sungmin ikut duduk dan kubawa dia ke pangkuanku. Kupeluk erat tubuh mungilnya dari belakang dan kuhirup kuat-kuat aroma alami yang menguar dari leher putih itu.

"Min, apa kau tahu? _Hyung_ sangat mencintaimu..." bisikku di telinganya. Sungmin tak memberi respon berarti. Hanya mendengung.

"Minnie juga mencintai Kyunnie _Hyung_..." jawabnya yang membuatku meluap bahagia namun detik berikutnya aku sadar. Dia pasti tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. Pasti! Dia masih bocah 5 tahun!

"Min, kau tahu apa itu cinta?" tanyaku mengecup kecil pipi putihnya. Dia menggeleng tentu saja. "Apa itu?" ujarnya balik bertanya dengan kedua kakinya yang bergerak-gerak lincah di antara jenjang kakiku.

"Cinta itu perasaan menyukai, menyayangi dan juga selalu ingin bersama dengan seseorang" jawabku setelah mencari kosakata yang mungkin bisa dicerna otaknya.

"Apa Minnie menyukai _Hyung_? Menyayangi _Hyung_ dan selalu ingin bersama _Hyung_?" tanyaku kemudian. Sungmin menghadap kearahku dan matanya membulat. "_Ne, Ne_!" jawabnya semangat dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Apa itu belalti Minnie cinta Kyunnie _Hyung_?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. "Mungkin Minnie merasa begitu. Apa Minnie mau jika suatu saat kita berpisah jauh dan tak bertemu lagi?". Kurasakan Sungmin terkejut dengan kalimatku dan dia menggeleng cepat, memelukku erat.

"Minnie tidak mau belpicah...tidak mau...Minnie mau belcama Kyunnie...hiks..."

Oh Tuhanku! Apa ini? Aku malah membuatnya menangis! Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!

Kupeluk tubuhnya dan kubelai lembut. "Ssshhh...tidak sayang...itu tidak akan terjadi. _Hyung_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu...ssshhh tenanglah...Maafkan _Hyung_, _ne_"

"Kyunnie _Hyung_ mau kemana? Hiks... Minnie ikut..." ujarnya masih terisak. Untunglah isakan itu teredam di tubuhku jika tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan di lemparkan _eomma_ padaku nanti.

"Tidak sayang, _Hyung_ tidak akan pergi..."

"_Jinjja_?" ujarnya mengerjap lucu mendongak kearahku.

Aku mengangguk. "Asal...Minnie mau berjanji sesuatu pada _Hyung_..." dia menatapku dengan mata sembabnya. _Aigoo_~ hidung merah itu lucu.

"Janji apa?" tanyanya lirih. Kuusap sayang wajah penuh airmata itu dan kukecup pelan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersama _Hyung_ dan jangan pernah memberikan hatimu pada orang lain. _Hyung_ berjanji, 13 tahun lagi, tepat pada tanggal ini, bulan ini, _Hyung_ akan menjadikanmu milik _Hyung_ selamanya dan jika saat itu tiba kita akan selalu bersama seumur hidup hingga maut memisahkan kita" dengan penuh keyakinan aku mengucap janji itu dan kulihat dia mengerjap cepat.

"Apa itu altinya Minnie akan belcama Kyunnie _Hyung_ celamanya? Benalkah?" aku mengangguk. "Minnie tidak mengelti tapi acal Minnie bica belcama Kyunnie _Hyung_, Minnie mau...tapi..."

"_Ng_?"

"Cekalang tanggal belapa?" tanyanya dengan mimik muka yang sangat lucu. Kukecup pipi bulat itu cepat.

"Sekarang tanggal 13 Juli 1993"

"Belalti kalau di tambah 13 tahun lagi itu jadinya...ngghh" Sungmin bergumam sendiri dan mulai berhitung ala anak TK. Aku terkikik geli.

"Artinya tanggal 13 Juli tahun 2006 nanti _Hyung_ akan menikahimu, sayang. Kau mau?"

"Menikah? Cepelti _appa_ dan _eomma_?"

"_Ne_, seperti _appa_ dan _eomma_..."

"Minnie mauuuuuuu...Minnie mau menikah dengan Kyunnie _Hyung_...yeay yey yey..." ujarnya girang. Tubuhnya melonjak-lonjak gembira.

"Berjanjilah untuk itu, Min. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu..." bisikku lirih di telinganya. Berharap kalimat itu akan selalu tersemat dalam sanubarinya dan tak akan pernah dia lupakan. Ya, tidak lama. 13 tahun lagi...dan saat itu aku bisa memilikinya selamanya.

.

.

* * *

><p># <strong>KYUMIN #<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_13 Tahun Kemudian..._**

Sinar mentari mulai berlomba-lomba memasuki celah gorden kamar. Aku membuka mata perlahan. Ternyata sudah pagi. Dahiku mengerut samar begitu merasakan hangat dari seberkas sinar yang mulai menghampiri wajahku.

Aku melirik sisi kananku dan tersenyum mendapati wajah damainya yang masih bergelayut manja di alam mimpi. Kumiringkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Terpaan bias mentari yang meradiasi ruangan membuatku melihat dengan jelas rupa cantiknya yang tidur miring menghadapku. Tanganku terulur menyentuh wajah halus itu. Terasa basah dan lengket. Terus menuju pundak pucatnya yang terekspos. Ahh, lihatlah bercak kemerahan itu. Kekeke~. Karya seniku. Alisku menyatu saat menurunkan sedikit selimut merah muda itu. _Seliar inikah aku semalam_?

Pundak, rahang,leher, bawah telinga, dada atas dan...oh Ya Tuhaaann...bahkan di nipple kemerahan itu juga ada? Aku mengulum senyum. Menahan tawa dengan menggigit bibirku yang sedikit membengkak.

"Kau benar-benar sempurna, Min..." desahku lirih.

_Ne_, dia Lee Sungmin. Minnie-ku. Sungmin yang sama dengan yang kuceritakan 13 tahun yang lalu. Sungmin yang sama yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Sungmin yang membuat hari-hariku begitu berwarna.

Perjalanan cintaku dengannya sudah pasti banyak menemui rintangan. Gunjingan orang, hinaan keluarga, makian orang tua, semuanya pernah mampir padaku. Tapi aku berusaha kuat. Karena cinta yang kumiliki untuknya begitu tulus. Memang butuh waktu untuk meyelesaikan semua itu dan aku berusaha melaluinya sebaik mungkin. Awalnya terasa berat. Di cap sebagai seorang **_pedofil_** dan juga **_gay_** dalam waktu bersamaan bukanlah perkara mudah. Namun semua itu berhasil kulalui karena Sungmin, dan setelah 8 tahun aku semakin bahagia saat untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mengungkapkan cintanya padaku. Bukan cinta bermakna biasa seperti yang sering dia ucapkan di waktu kecilnya. Kali ini cinta yang dia ucapkan adalah cinta yang selalu kuharapkan selama ini. Terima kasih Tuhan...

Setelah itu, kami mulai berjuang bersama. Berusaha menyatukan perasaan yang kami miliki di jalan Tuhan dan aku menangis saat kedua orang tua kami merestui keinginan kami. Mereka mengerti dengan apa yang aku dan Sungmin rasakan. Lalu puncaknya adalah kemarin. Saat kami dinyatakan sah sebagai suami istri di hadapan Tuhan, orang tua, dan jemaat yang lain. Lagi-lagi aku menangis saat itu. Sungmin ikut mengusap airmataku meskipun wajahnya yang juga telah basah. Kupeluk dia erat-erat dan kemudian kami berciuman mesra. Tepuk tangan dan rona bahagia menghiasi seluruh penjuru gereja pagi itu. Aku sangat bersyukur.

Kini, wajah yang selalu kurindukan ada di hadapanku. Kubelai pipinya yang juga 'bertanda' itu lembut. Kusingkirkan poni panjang yang menjuntai menyentuh hidungnya. Kudekatkan tubuhku dan kukecup keningnya sayang. Rasa haru tiba-tiba menyeruak. Membuatku semakin lama mencecap kelembutan kulit itu. Mataku memanas dan satu titik lolos begitu saja saat aku memutuskan memejamkan mata. Astaga, mengapa aku begitu mudahnya menangis sekarang?

"Ngghh" lenguhan samar itu menyentak kesadaranku. Kulepas kecupanku di keningnya dan lapisan putih itu langsung berkerut. Bola _foxy_ yang indah itu menggeliat, bergerak-gerak di bawah kelopaknya yang menawan. Iseng, kukecup kelopak mata itu. Lenguhannya kembali terdengar. Aku terkekeh. Sepertinya kelinci manisku akan segera terbangun. Dan benar saja! Sedetik setelahnya mata indah itu perlahan terbuka. Kembali menutup cepat saat merasakan silau cahaya mentari lalu kembali terbuka lagi perlahan.

"Pagi, sayang"

"_Ngghhhh_"

Aku terkikik lagi. Benar-benar tak berubah. Kebiasannya masih saja sama seperti 13 tahun yang lalu saat umurnya masih 5 tahun. Mendengung sebagai tanda jawabannya. Dasar kelinci yang menggemaskan!

"Hei...bangun, sayang. Ini sudah pagi..." ujarku lembut berbisik di telinga kirinya dan mengecup bagian yang terasa dingin itu. Namun Sungmin tak merespon. Hanya terus mengedip. Aku yang gemas langsung mengulum telinganya.

"Ngghh Kyuuu~" rengeknya manja. Merasakan geli di bagian sangat sensitifnya itu. Dia memang tidak lagi membubuhkan kata _Hyung_ dalam panggilannya padaku sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Bangun~" aku berbisik lagi.

"Minnie mengantuk, Kyunnie~. Badan Minnie sakiiittt. Minnie lelaaaahhh~. Minnie tidur lagi, _neee_~"

_Aigoo_, rengekan itu juga tak berubah! Bisa-bisanya dia merengek seperti itu di pagi ini. Tak sadarkah dia dengan 'fenomena pagi' yang biasa di alami setiap _namja_? Dan sekarang dia malah menambah cikal bakal 'serangan pagiku' dengan matanya yang mengerjap imut memandangiku.

"Apa semalam Kyunnie kasar pada Minnie, _eum_? Apa Kyunnie semalam keterlaluan?" tanyaku sambil memindahkan posisi kepalanya semakin terpuruk di dadaku. Oh Tuhan, sepertinya aku salah mengambil langkah. Hal yang kulakukan malah membuat adikku semakin berdenyut sakit. Apalagi gesekan antar kulit tubuh kami yang sama-sama polos saat ini mengirimkan friksi hangat yang menggetarkan semua titik gairahku. _Akh! Sial!_

"Tidak. Kyunnie sangat lembut semalam. Hanya saja Minnie yang mungkin tak siap. Mianhae, Kyunnie. Gara-gara Minnie, Kyunnie pasti tidak puas"

**_Demi seluruh malaikat di bumi!_**

Kalimat 'dewasa' yang diucapkannya malah makin membuat bagian selatanku menggeliat tak nyaman. Apa Sungmin menyadarinya? Karena sekarang dia mengeratkanpelukannya di tubuh polosku.

Ah! Jangan salahkan aku sebagai terdakwa yang merusak kepolosan Sungmin! Percayalah! Salahkan duo EunHae, tetangga kami yang berisik itu, yang selalu mencekoki Sungminku dengan adegan-adegan tak senonoh dalam film yang mereka beli. Namun, satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu, walau umurnya sudah menginjak 18 tahun, tapi kepolosannya masih setara anak SD! Dia hanya meniru apa yang dia lihat dan dengar tanpa tahu maksud dari semua tindakannya itu.

Hei! Jangan menganggapnya bodoh! Itu sudah sifat alaminya!

"_Adik kecil_ Kyunnie menusuk perut Minnie. Minnie rasa dia masih lapar. Kyunnie boleh memasukkannya ke sarang Minnie lagi...tak apa...asal adik kecil tak menyakiti Kyunnie..."

**'JDERR'**

Rasanya ada puluhan halilintar yang menyerang kepalaku. Ucapannya benar-benar vulgar!

"Minnie..."panggilku.

"_Ngh_?"

"Mulai hari ini Minnie harus bersama Kyunnie jika ingin bermain kerumah Eunhyuk dan Donghae, ya. Apa Minnie mengerti?"

"Eh? Kenapa?" dia mulai protes

"Tak apa...karena Kyunnie juga ingin main bersama mereka" ujarku beralasan. Sungmin diam sejenak lalu mengangguk riang. Aih, polosnya...tapi akibat kepolosannya itu, _masa depanku_ kini sudah mengeras seperti batu dan itu mulai terasa menyakitkan!

"Emm, Minnie..." panggilku lagi.

"Apa yang Minnie katakan tadi sungguh-sungguh?"

"_Ne_? Yang mana?"

"Minnie mengizinkan adik Kyunnie masuk sarang Minnie lagi?" tanyaku berdebar penuh harap. Fantasi-fantasi liar sudah mulai berkelebat di benakku. Malah otakku sekarang sedang menyusun berbagai macam _style_ yang nantinya akan kugunakan saat 'bermain' dengannya.

_Great! Aku merasa bertambah mesum di usia 31 ini! _

"Ah, itu. Iya, boleh. Adik kecil boleh masuk lagi. Tapi jangan kuat-kuat, _ne_" dan tanpa basa basi lagi aku langsung mencium bibirnya sambil beranjak keatas tubuh itu. Mengurung tubuh mungilnya di bawah tubuhku yang tentu saja berukuran lebih besar.

"Kyunnie akan bermain lebih lembut. Minnie harus menikmatinya, _ne_. Jangan menahan suara Minnie. Lepaskan semuanya. _Arraseo_?"

"Ngh" ujarnya mengangguk mantap, dan aku kembali memagut bibir shape-M nya. Mencumbu panas belahan lunak itu. Mengulumnya seduktif. Menjilatinya keseluruhan dan menguaknya. Menelusupkan daging kenyalku mengitari rongga mulutnya. Menyapa barisan gigi putihnya dan membelit organ lunak yang bersarang di dalamnya. Sungmin langsung mengalungkan kedua kakinya di pinggangku.

"Akkhh" Aku mengerang merasakan juniorku yang semakin terhimpit dengan junior mungilnya. Kucumbu lagi bibirnya lebih intens. Lidahku keluar, menjalar di pipi, rahang dan lehernya. Menjilati beberapa kissmark yang ada di bagian itu dan kembali mengulum lapisan pucatnya. Sungmin mengerang. Desahannya bak lagu surgawi yang makin membuat nafsuku memuncak.

"Ohhh~ K-Kyuuhhh"

.

.

**CUKUP !**

Kurasa sampai disini saja aku berceritanya. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, kawan. Tubuhku panas. Maafkan aku. Aku membutuhkan Minnie-ku sekarang juga. Kalau tidak, 'batu karang' ini akan semakin membuat pinggangku ngilu.

Terimakasih sudah membaca ceritaku ini. Kuharap kalian semua dapat merasakan betapa besar rasa cinta yang kurasakan padanya. Doakan kami, _ne_. Doakan agar kami selalu bahagia, selalu bersama selamanya hingga maut memisahkan kami.

Aku juga minta maaf pada semua orang yang mencintai Minnie-ku. Aku sungguh tidak melarang kalian merasakan perasaan itu padanya. Hanya saja kalian harus sadar bahwa akulah pemenangnya. Pemegang tampuk kekuasaan di hati Sungmin. Milikku. MUTLAK! Kekeke~

Jangan marah padaku, ya...

Ah, aku lupa bilang...

Hari ini tanggal 13 Juli. Tahun 2014. Itu artinya ini hari jadi kami yang ke-8! _Congratulation for Us!_

Jangan lupa beri selamat untuk kami, _ne_. Ucapkan _HAPPY KYUMIN DAY_ untuk kami berdua! _JOY your life JOYERS!_

_Annyeoooooonnnggg_~ ^^

Aku menyayangi kalian semua..

Salam sayang,

**-KYUHYUN CHO-**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>^^ END ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_YEAY! Happy Anniversary APPA Kyu & EOMMA Ming! _

_Semoga cinta kalian berdua selalu bersemi, tak lekang oleh waktu, tak habis di makan usia, dan selalu bersama hingga akhir hayat. Amiiiinnn..._

_Terimakasih telah menebar begitu banyak cinta di tahun ini dan kuharap kalian lebih banyak lagi menebarnya di bulan-bulan mendatang. Ammiiiiinn...#lagi_

_Appa, jangan peduli dengan semua kicauan yang bilang kamu gendut, ya. Cuek saja Appa. Karena Appa tetap menjadi ULTIMATE SEME paling tampan buat Eomma Ming. Arraseo?_

_Appa Kyu, Eomma Ming, Kapan nih buat adek baru untuk anak-anakmu (JOYERS)? Di tunggu looohh...jangan lama-lama, ya. Saran buat Appa, jangan terlalu kasar 'maennya' ...kasian Eomma yang di bawah peyut ndutmu...hahahaha **#evilaugh**_

_WISH YOU ALL THE BEST pokoknya..._

_Kami JOYERS mencintai kalian selalu...#backhugAPPA&EOMMA_

_Saranghae, KyuMin! LONG LAST! 4EVER!_

_._

_._

_Blog Hyunnie : .com _

_Silakan berkunjung ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>-BELIEVE IT ! KYUMIN IS REAL-<strong>


End file.
